Activo-Pasivo
by Srta. Hiatus Locos SouKagu
Summary: Ichigo odiaba el yaoi, jamás vería aquella cosa del demonio, sin embargo cuando Rangiku Matsumoto afirma que él era el uke en la relación, no podía permanecer callado. Obviamente IchiRuki- humor, parodia,comedia , romance


Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO,** la imagen de portada a su respectivo dueño **,l** **o único que me pertenece es la historia,** así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcial.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hace algunos meses vi comentarios sobre IH que afirmaba que el IR no podía ser, porque era yaoi, decía que Rukia era hombre solo por no tener grandes atributos y cortarse el cabello de aquella manera, mi reacción ante aquello fue reírme, debido que la justificación que daba era inverosímil y además homofóbico (si, porque decía que shippear el IR era shippear yaoi y que era asqueroso ), luego tacha al fandom IR de homofobicos(he visto mas tolerancia en nuestro fandom que en el de ellos, si no, pregunte su odio hacia el pobre ulquiorra o cualquier chico que se le acerque a hime), por otra parte, si Rukia hubiera sido hombre y teniendo aquella misma personalidad y relación con ichigo, créame que no dudaría en shippearlos XD aunque no soy tan fujoshi, por mi IR lo seria XD, . Debido aquel incidente, se me ocurrió una idea XD espero que les guste y tome con humor, fue bastante divertido escribir esta situación ;P gracias por leer.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Cursiva** -flashblack: recuerdos anterior

cursiva y en comillas-Pensamientos.

— diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener **OCC:** "Other Caracter Context" (leve cambio de personalidad") y **OOC:** "Out Of Chapter"

 **Atencion:** Uso de palabras fuertes o vulgares, **leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Seme** : el que da-activo

 **Uke:** el que recibe-pasivo-sumiso

 **Suke:** puede dar y recibir

Aunque los términos generalmente se usa en una relación yaoi, estare utilizado estos términos para definir quien es el activo y pasivo en una relación no yaoi xD

La historia se desarrolla 12 años en el futuro, tomado en cuenta hasta el manga 685 , **semi Au.**

 **Comedia-parodia-humor :3**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ichigo odiaba el yaoi, jamás vería aquella cosa del demonio, sin embargo cuando Rangiku Matsumoto afirma que él era el uke en la relación, no podía permanecer callado.

* * *

 **Activo-Pasivo**

Capitulo único

por frany

.

.

Parecía un día normal, el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaba ,era un hermoso día excepto para Ichigo Kurosaki, quien en esos momentos buscaba con pesadez a la capitana Kuchiki, gracias a su despiste, el capitán comandante le había regresado aquel reporte que con esmero había hecho ,solo porque a su capitana se le había pasado firmar.

—¡Maldita enana!— ¿acaso era tan difícil firma un estúpido informe? no porque fuera su teniente ,tenia que revisar todo con lujo de detalle, maldijo por debajo a Rukia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, dudado si era lo correcto o no , interrumpir aquella reunión de mujeres.

—Los hombres son tan brutos—la voz inconfundible de Rangiku Matsumoto se oyó detrás de la puerta corrediza ,una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca del teniente Kurosaki.

Rangiku Matsumoto nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar sobre sus relaciones fallidas, parecía casi imposible que alguna vez fue feliz con Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku solía hablar mal de los hombres pero los utilizaba para saciar su hambre voraz de sexo, una prueba contundente era el pobre Hisagi, que aunque era utilizado, parecía realmente amarla,Ichigo creía que a ese paso quedaría eternamente en la friendzone.

El Kurosaki estaba apunto de tocar a la puerta, más no lo hizo, tenia curiosidad por saber que hacían en aquellas reuniones, a veces creía que solo se reunían para comer, bebe,contar sus conquista o en caso de Rangiku sus malas experiencia con el sexo opuesto,también creía que le llenaba la cabeza de tonterías a Rukia, su novia, porque si, despues de 15 años juntos, Ichigo y Rukia eran pareja.

Por otro lado, la asociación de mujeres shinigamis no reparo en la presencia del chico.

—No porque a ti te vaya mal, a las otras le tenga que ir igual—Rangiku inflo sus mejilla, Lisa por primera vez había apartado la vista de su manga yaoi que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Qué dices ?

—Los hombres solo sirve para una cosa, y eso para follar— soltó la chica de lentes— no tienes que ser genio para aquello, no se porque te quejas, si es lo que haces con el pobre Hisagi.

—Ese no es el punto— debatió la chica sonrojada— además, que sabes tú de hombres, solo te la pasas leyendo mangas yaoi.

—Se muchas cosas, querida, gracias a estos mangas sé que lo que significa ser seme y uke en una relación, además, los hombres se ven más sexy follado a otros hombres. —insistió la capitana.

—Lisa-san que cosas dices— Nanao se había sonrojado en tan solo imaginar aquella contra hombre, duro contra el muro.

—No es cosa de otro mundo, el sexo es sexo y lo sigue siendo, no importa si hablamos de hombres o mujeres.

—En eso debo admitir que tiene razón— asevero Rangiku— pero en realidad no nos reunimos para hablar sobre esto y sino sobre Rukia. —la chica había regresado la conversación al tema principal.

La capitana de la treceava división se mantenía al margen de todo aquello, no fue hasta que escucho su nombre que miro a Rangiku.

— ¿Yo?—pregunto con inocencia, mientras las chicas sonreían como si fuera algún personaje antagónico.

—No creas que nos olvidamos de la conversación anterior, Rukia, la vez pasada te escapaste gracias a momo. —Momo al oír aquello se sonrojo, recordó la anterior junta, los pelos dela nunca se le erizaba, aun sentía vergüenza de haber revelado toda su intimidad con Hitsugaya, pero Rangiku y Lisa, era inflexibles en su interrogatorio.

—¿Sobre qué?— fingió demencia, sabia a donde iba toda esa conversación, desde hacía algunos meses aquellas chicas no dejaba de cuestionar su relación con Ichigo Kurosaki, tenia curiosidad de saber cómo llevaba aquello, Ichigo y Rukia parecía ajenos a lo que se llamaba sexo, o eso quería aparentar, las chicas afirmaba que ellos dos no eran tan santos como parecían y que el sexo no les era indiferente.

—Ya dinos Rukia, ¿Cómo es Ichigo en la intimidad?— la mujer de ojos azules soltó, sin ni siquiera tener tacto ante aquella pregunta— ¿cada cuánto lo hacen? ¿Lo han hecho en la oficina? Si es así, no vuelvo a ir aquel lugar.

— ¿Eh?—grito sonrojada la chica, que cosas le decía aquella mujer.

— ¡Rangiku!—regaño Nanao, sin embargo ella misma tenia curiosidad por la respuesta de la chica.

—Lo que Rangiku quiere sabe es ¿Quién de los dos es el activo y el pasivo?—ataco Lisa, quien disimuladamente miro a Rukia.

—Aposte con Lisa sobre que Ichigo era el Uke. — confeso Ran con ojos brillosos.

— ¿Uke?

— ¿Verdad que lo es?— la chica de cabellos rubios, comenzó a picarle las mejillas con picardía— vamos pequeña, dile todo a mamá Rangiku.

— ¿Acaso te ha escuchado, Rangiku? No estamos hablados de yaoi—regaño Nanao—y aunque estuviéramos hablado de ello, es bastante obvio que Rukia sería la uke entre ellos dos.

— ¿Y por qué ella debe ser la uke?— dijo la chica indignada— ¿Solo porque es mujer, ella tiene que ser la uke?—cuestiono la rubia a la otra de lentes.

—No es eso, es solo que Ichigo tiene… ya sabes. —la chica alzo ambas manos, haciendo señas como si se tratara de un tubo.

—Quieres decir que solo porque Ichigo tiene pene, el debería ser el seme— Lisa no le daba miedo llamar a las cosas por su nombre, contrario a Nanao que parecía un tomate.

— ¡Lisa!

Rangiku chistó mirando a Nanao. —Mira Santa Nanao, no porque un hombre tiene pene, quiere decir que sea el seme— aclaro la chica, negado con el dedo.

— ¿A no?— intervino por primera vez, la capitana Isane, quien le tapaba las orejas a su pequeña hermana.

—Suéltame hermana, yo también quiero escuchar. —peleaba su teniente, la conversación era realmente interesante.

— ¿Qué es eso de seme y uke?— pregunto Soi fong , sin entender aquellos términos que usaba las chicas.

—Seme es el que da, Uke que recibe—explico Lisa a Soi Fong.

—Da y recibir. —murmuro confundida.

—No, a eso se le llamaban Suke.

¿Cómo fue que esa conversación se fue para los términos yaoistas?, se cuestionaba las demás chicas, Yoruichi simplemente sonrió, era bastante divertido aquel dúo de hacia Lisa y Rangiku, hacia más amena las juntas.

—Chicas, no creen que la conversación se está yendo por otro lado— musito Momo un poco apenada.

—No— gritaron al unísono aquel dúo de pervertidas.

—Como les decía— Rangiku se aclaró la garganta, miro a su amigas y sonrió, era como si les revelara el secreto más grande de su vida — un hombre puede ser uke, cuando la mujer es quien dictamina que posición hará, la forma en que lo hará, es quien ejerza el control en la pareja, eso quiere decir seme.

—En otras palabras, Rukia es la dominante en la relación. — momo se sonrojo con tan solo escuchar aquella afirmación. Lisa había regresado al tema principal de aquella reunión, sacar información de la relación Ichiruki a como diera lugar, aquella seria la nota de la próxima edición de la revista.

—Yo no soy la domínate— se defendió Rukia—puede que a veces sea mandona pero, Ichigo el, yo ..—la las mejillas de Rukia estaba completamente rojas, había bajado la vista— Ichigo es.. Bueno es algo bruto… y yo solo.. Solo…

—No lo niegues Rukia, solo di la verdad, nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí, además, no es un secreto que Ichigo sea el sumiso, con esa cara virginal y esa sumisión total cuando lo regañas, apostaría todo mi sake a que tú eres quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

—¡No es así!—la chica de ojos violetas intento desmentir aquello, aunque no se alejaba mucho de la verdad.

—No te avergüences Rukia, Ichigo parece ser un macho de pecho peludo, pero todos sabemos que tus eres quien tiene la última palabra, Ichigo Kurosaki es el uke en la relación.

—¡CLARO QUE NO!— la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, el teniente del treceavo escuadro entrecerrado los ojos —Yo soy quien le da a esa enana— Ichigo señalo a Rukia, esta solo se sonrojo más— todas las noches, ELLA ES MI SUMISA—hizo énfasis en esto último— Y NO YO—Ichigo no pudo seguir escuchado todas esas tonterías, tenía que aclarar quién tenía los pantalones en la relación, su hombría estaba en juego.

—Hola Ichigo, ¿Qué sorpresa verte por aquí?— la voz afable de Rangiku, intento apaciguar la ira del peli naranjo, pero aquello solo hizo hervir mas su sangre, no pudo contenerse y las palabras comenzaron a brotar de su boca.

—YO SOY EL MACHO ALFA, YO SOY EL ACTIVO, EL SEME, como quisieran llamarlo— esas mujeres solo le llenaba la cabeza de tonterías a su novia.

—Ichigo, por favor tranquilízate, no estamos gritado— intervino Lisa—aunque claro, posiblemente aquello ya no importa mucho.

—Así que tú eres quien le da, el macho alfa, el seme ¿no, Ichigo Kurosaki?— susurro una voz a sus espaldas. La asociación de mujeres Shinigami lo vio venir, así que como toda mujer precavida retrocedieron varios metros del teniente.

—Ni-sama— aquellas palabras murieron en los labios de Rukia, en el momento que Byakuya Kuchiki desenfundó su zanpakuto e Ichigo Kurosaki se giraba lentamente hacia el susodicho.

—Hay deshonrado a mi hermana, haz manchado el honor Kuchiki.

—Byakuya no es lo que parece.

—Si eres todo un macho alfa, entonces deberás aceptar tu castigo sin rechinar.

—Byakuya

—Dispérsate….

—Espera ni—sama— intento intervenir su pequeña hermana, más este no la escucho.

—Senbonzakura. —Miles de pétalos salieron disparado hacia Ichigo, quien ni siquiera le dio tiempo de liberar su zanpakuto y comenzó a correr como loco, seguido por un sádico capitán, aquello no paso desapercibido por la asociación de mujeres Shinigami , quienes miraba todo con lujo de detalle.

— ¿Creen que lo obligue a ser seppuko*?—cuestiono Rangiku.

—Si es que sigue vivo, tal vez. —afirmo Yoruichi. —Byakuy-boy no permitirá que siga con vida.

—Pobre Rukia—musito Nanao mirando como la capitana salía tras de su hermano. — ¿Y si le decimos que está embarazada?

—Eso sería suicidio total.

—Deberíamos buscarle un nuevo teniente—opino Soi fong— con gusto le daría a Omaeda, ese inútil no sirve para nada.

—Sé que no deberíamos hacer esto pero— Nanao saco una cámara fotográfica y junto a Lisa comenzaron a tomar fotos de aquella masacre.

—No puedo creer que nuestro plan saliera a la perfección.

— ¿Plan?— momo miro a Rangiku y a Nanao—¿acaso usted lo planearon?

Ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

—Algo así, no pensamos que Kuchiki escucharía—admitieron las chicas— sin embargo, esto se venderá como pan caliente.

— ¿Pero cómo se atreven? El capitán Kuchiki es capaz de matar a Kurosaki-san.

—Son simples detalles momo, no le tomes importancia, mejor piensa a donde iremos luego de vender esta exclusiva.

— ¡Rangiku!

—Por fin seré rica.

Y con aquello, la asociación de mujeres shinigamis recaudaría muchos fondos para sus vacaciones de verano y posiblemente Ichigo Kurosaki moriría en el acto,pero a eso a nadie parecía importarle, después de todo, Ichigo Kurosaki era uke en la relación y cualquiera podía tomar ese puesto, incluso un desesperado cabeza de piña o un sexy diseñador de modas.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **seppuku*:** o harakiri es el término japonés empleado para denominar un suicidio ritual por desentrañamiento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** XD creo que le hizo falta un poco mas de comedia, pero bueno, esto salio, espero que les guste XD

nos vemos y aqui en mexico es diez de mayo, así que si eres madre o mamacita XD feliz día.

con cariño frany ;)

 _Si mi historia te hizo sentir alegría o tristeza, házmelo saber en los comentarios, claro si gustan :)_

 **Frany**

10-05-2017


End file.
